Optimus Prime vs. Galvatron (Fury)
This is how Optimus Prime vs. Galvatron goes in Fury. looks at Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Ryan. I am gonna need it. Ryan F-Freeman: And when the battle is done. One shall stand. One shall fall. Galvatron: Why throw away your lives so recklessly? Optimus Prime: That's a question you should ask yourself, Galvatron. Galvatron: No. I'll crush you with my bare hands. fights Ryan while Galvtron fights Optimus and Twilight Oisin Ryan: We have to help Primes! Codylight Sparkle: Stay down, buddy. That's Ryan and Friends' fight. Ryan's fight against Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: So, why do those Autobots care about those humans instead of power, Ryan? They are soft. Ryan F-Freeman: They did not go soft, Ryvine. Because they made a promise. And the thing they made with that promise. Friendship. Ryvine Sparkle: I thought Optimus was made of sterner stuff. Ryan F-Freeman: his Keyblade Twilight don't have power, so I will use it at vain. Orla Ryan: Huh? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. And without power, there can be no justice. Matau T. Monkey: That's the way to be! Ryvine Sparkle: his Keyblade You think the Trix give something to prove? I already know Galvatron and the Trix are the best. I'm doing this because I like it. and Ryan fight in a sword fight uses his flamethrowers to soak Ryvine with water Ryvine Sparkle: out some water I'm soaked! looks at Matau Matau T. Monkey: I think we can team up against Ryvine and the new Megatron. and Codylight summon their Keyblades and fight Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: the attacks Prince Codylight Sparkle Prime. I thought I defeated you since our encounter. Like Matau's friend, the late Starscream? Matau T. Monkey: You think Codylight as your minion? Come on. Look at him. Does he look like Bloom? Lord Darkar is nothing to him and Twilight!! Ryvine in the nose rubs his nose slaps Ryvine takes some photos Saber see Ryan Wing Saber: Ryan? You think we can link up? Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Saber transforms to a jetpack Wing Saber: And you think our link-up will work. flies as he connects a visor on his helmet Ryan F-Freeman: I have to admit, it does come in handy on more then one occasion. Saber's guns connect to Ryan's flamethrowers. Wing Saber links up with Ryan and his chest coves Ryan's chest Ryan F-Freeman: Sonic Wing mode! poses and an Autobot symbol appears behind him Codylight Sparkle: Looking cool, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me give you a kick of true power! his guns at Galvatron and Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: some shots Whoa. Your purple pony friend is not powerful like you, Prince Ryan Prime! Ryan F-Freeman: Your sister Twivine is old, Ryvine. Yesterday’s model. Ready for the retirement home. Ryvine Sparkle: We'll see who's ready for the retirement home. Ryan F-Freeman: Junk. That's what Bertatron is. Junk! Ryvine Sparkle: G1 Megatron's voice Silance! Galvatron: Just fall already. throws his axe Metroplex: Optimus! Use my axe! catch it Cyber Key unlocks the axe Galvatron: Oh, you do have something left. But, you couldn't think to fight Galvatron with an axe. Optimus Prime: I'm... Uh. Just gonna take a.... Whack! Galvatron: If you keeps asking for it, I'll give it! It's on! Optimus Prime: I wish you shut up! In the name of Primus! Galvatron: This ends now! watches and Galvatron clash flash of light happens disappears and Ryan sees Galvatron up close Galvatron: Did I win? parts on Galvatron explode, revealing he was defeated Galvatron: That is what I get, Optimus Prime. falls on top of Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch! Uh... A little help? lifts Galvatron off Ryan Codylight Sparkle: Are you and Ryan ok, my friend? Ryan and the gang: Friend?! goes to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: I'm ok, Twilight. The metal floor broke his fall. Codylight Sparkle: You did well, Twilight. When Galvatron and Ryan meet again, he will fight him like you did. Galvatron: We're leaving. Ransack and Crumplzone: Yes, sir! transform and leave Ransack: Wait up! Dark Crumplezone: Out of the road! Thunderblast: That's our cue! Ryvine Sparkle: Later! see Soundwave and Laserbeak Soundwave: Interesting. We're out! transforms and flies off Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. Queen Ryanara: You feel okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Connor Laceytwo: From what I see, Codylight got himself a Prime power up! yodel Twilight Sparkle: What? Fransisco De La Cruz: Hmm. Maybe it's like that Super Energon we did. Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Matau T. Monkey: Guess I hope Starscream could Codylight like this. Codylight Sparkle: Yeah. And I guess the last Cyber Planet Key is here. After we close up the Black Hole, I can use my power and Transwarp technology to take us home and I would leave a message to any Autobot descendants when they arrive on Earth. nods Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts